


A Breather and I'll Be Fine

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Behind the Saints [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: After Johnny dies, And she's gonna make Loren pay, Angst, Boss Nat, Love Confessions, Nat thinks back on everyone she cared about, She needs a breatheer, Trans Female Character, Trans Johnny Gat, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: The Boss takes a moment to herself, after they settle into Shaundi's ex's place. She needs the moment to breathe and think. Then she'll go out and get revenge. But first a breath.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Behind the Saints [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809982
Kudos: 8





	A Breather and I'll Be Fine

Natali slumped into her seat, staring across the room blindly. Everyone else had headed out to do things, and she’d waved off anyone who’d wanted her. But most of them had left after taking one look at her face. While Shaundi had stormed out first thing, the Boss had refused to leave the building for now.

“God fucking dammit!” She hissed at the empty air, slamming her hand down on the table and grabbing the first thing she could. She whipped the coffee across the room, not even flinching when the cup hit the opposite wall in the tiny apartment. Natali glared at the coffee that splattered across the wall. Shaundi would be pissed about it later, but she could care less.

Standing up, she made her way over to her bag, digging through. Her hand paused as it hit an all too familiar box and she pulled it out, staring. A smile tugged at her lips as she ran her fingers along it. Johnny had been insistent that his meds be kept with hers, after he learned how bad she was at remembering whether or not she’d taken it. So, they usually kept them together, unless they were going out separately.

“Fuck, Johnny. Why’d you have to go and leave me.” She whispered, hugging it to her chest and sitting on the couch. She wouldn’t cry- hadn’t in a long time- but she felt all the pain and sorrow, and it only coiled it into hatred. “I’ll make that French fuck pay for what he did, I promise.” She whispered, sitting back and trying to ignore the lumps from the sofa.

Her eyes focused on the box again as she remembered the first time it had been dropped onto the desk in the church in front of her. Before she had started anything with the Saints at all, and how they had been so adamant on helping her. Johnny had had a few fights with people on the streets, in the beginning. Not even Troy had been able to stop those, she remembered with a smile. It also brought a lump into her throat.

A lump that seemed to work its way further up and she swallowed, thinking back on all the people she had loved over the years. Lin, Carlos, Aisha- hell even Dex, despite how things were in the end. Natali took a deep breath. All of them had been by her side. Not as close as Johnny had been, mind you, but still close.

“Never got the chance to even tell you I fuckin love you, you idiot.” She whispered, closing her eyes. “Fuck…”

Natali stayed like that for a long moment before she finally stood up. There was no time for sorrow, she told herself as she made her way across the room, setting the box back in the bottom of her bag before grabbing her favorite pistols. “Now…. Pierce said he wanted to do something.” She muttered as she pulled on her heels and started down the stairs. Her phone was against her ear as she stepped out the door onto the streets of Steelport. 

Loren would pay for what he’d done, and he wouldn’t know what hit him.


End file.
